Behind the Everyday Person
by Justagirlwithafringe
Summary: The Amazing Spiderman. Eve Forrest is a fellow student and outcast, the daughter of two herbalists she shares Peter's love for science. After her parents' experiment goes wrong, she finds she is no longer normal, will both their hidden secrets bring Peter and Eve closer together? OCxPeter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I got inspired after watching The Amazing Spiderman and the previous Spiderman movies. Spiderman being my most favourite superhero ever :D**

**I hope you like, please review!**

* * *

I walked down the school hallway carrying a pile of books, bright green eyes searching for my locker along the walls.

'Well look who it is...'

I sighed, recognising the voice.

'What have you got there, book worm?' he taunted, standing in front of me to grab the books from my hands.

'Give them back, Flash,' I demanded trying to sound stern as people gathered around us.

'No,' he laughed, throwing them on the ground and kicking them accross the hallway.

'You jerk,' I hissed, as the pages scattered in the breeze from the open windows,

'Oh,' he mocked, 'is the worm getting angry?' The crowd laughed,

'Piss off,' I said, pushing past him in an attempt to pick up the books from the floor. He smirked and kicked me in the shins, knocking me down, my head hitting off the hard, cold floor.

I sat up weakly, my head spinning as the crowd watched to see what would happen next. My hand flew to my forehead and my fringe felt damp, drawing back, my fingers were stained with blood.

'You've really done it now Flash,' a boy's voice said, crouching down beside me,

'Shut it Parker,' he said before storming off, the crowd dispersing from the corridor, leaving me sitting on the floor and the pages trampled.

'Are you okay?' the boy asked, his brown eyes watching me.

Was I okay? My head was throbbing and I felt slightly dizzy but apart from that nothing. 'Yeah,' I nodded, 'going to have to do something about these pages though,'

'Go to the school nurse, i'll deal with these,' he smiled, picking up a book still intact,

'Thanks...um' I said, not knowing his name,

'Peter,' the boy replied,

'Right,' I smiled standing up weakly, a hand covering my head to stop the blood, 'thanks Peter.' He nodded and watched me as I disappeared around the corner.

'What happened this time?' the nurse asked as soon as I walked in.

'I tripped in the corridor,' I explained, taking a seat and lifting my fringe so she could see the cut. The nurse inspected it, peering over a pair of round spectacles.

'It's going to need stitches,' she said, using a anti-bacterial wipe to clean away the blood.

I flinched, 'Stitches? It can't be that bad,'

She nodded lifting a small box off the bench, 'You hit your head quite hard, how did you trip?'

'Um, my shoelaces were undone,' I shrugged, avoiding her gaze,

'You are wearing ballet flats,' she replied applying the last stitch,

'I meant...' I began feeling flustered,

'Eve,' she sighed, 'you're in here almost every week, it's obvious what is going on. If someone is hurting you, you need to go to the Principal and get it sorted out.'

I knew that, but there was no way I would go running to the principal, I could sort it out myself. 'Look,' I said getting up from the seat, 'thanks a lot for your help, but I really should be getting to class now.'

I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the nurse's office, I knew that she was only trying to help but I didn't want anyone involved and I was relieved to be free of her prying.

Checking my watch, I realised I was already ten minutes late for Biology class. Hurrying around the corner, I stopped at the familiar navy door and ran a hand through my wavy brown hair, then straightened my oversized cardigan- not wanting to look like i'd been used as a punch bag. Pushing open the door I was met with stares,

'Miss Forrest, you do realise you are interrupting this class, what is your excuse?' the professor asked with folded arms,

'Sorry,' I said, making my way to the back of the room, 'I had to visit the school nurse.'

I heard a couple of sniggers but chose to ignore them as I sat down and got out my books. The professor said nothing more about the matter and continued with his teaching. As I listened carefully and made notes, I found that I seemed to forget about everything else- I zoned in on what he was explaining as if learning were an escape from reality. I was startled when the bell rang.

Packing up my belongings into my backpack and leaving the classroom as quickly as I could, I walked along the hallway as students began filling in and kept my head down, hoping to avoid any encounters. Opening my locker, I took out my parka coat and stopped at the sight of a folded piece of paper. It read-

_What remained of the books have been taken back to the library, no need to worry._

_Pete _

I smiled properly for the first time in weeks, relieved to have the worry of getting the books back to Mrs Elliott off my shoulders and relieved to have someone be generally nice to me. Someone who didn't think I was the odd geek who could only afford to wear charity shop clothes.

Putting on my coat I left the school building and began the journey home in the rain.

* * *

**Loads more chapters to come, I have loads of free time to work on it.**

**Tell me what you think, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is quite a short chapter and the quality really isn't great, but it's just a filler until the good stuff.**

**This is OCxPeter but maybe Gwen will make an appearance, it's not decided yet (:**

**Thank you so much for all your nice reviews and advice! :)**

* * *

As the rain bounced off the pavement, I pulled the hood of my coat closer over my head. It was on days like this that I was grateful my house was located just down the street.

As I walked, ignoring the fact that water was seeping in through my flimsy shoes, I debated how I could thank Peter. I didn't have his number so I couldn't call, and I didn't know his address so I couldn't stop by but maybe I could leave a note.

The familar row of town houses came into view, so I pushed the ideas to the back of my mind for now. Ascending the stone steps, I rang the bell because the door was always locked. I was told it had to be kept locked even if someone was inside, because my parents couldn't risk anyone stealing their work.

My mother answered in her usual attire, random leaves sticking out of her curly ginger hair and a white labcoat with a pocket full of pens. ''How was your day?'' she asked as I hung up my parka on one of the hooks.

''Fine,'' I replied as I always did, hoping to avoid conversation and relieved that my fringe covered the stitches. She said nothing else as I headed for the stairs.

Throwing down my backpack and kicking off my shoes, I collapsed on to my bed and let out a sigh, disturbing my cat who had found himself at home on the cream and purple bed covers. My bedroom was the only place I felt completely safe, peering around the walls there were posters of various authors, musicians and a large bookcase containing a variety of genres.

After a while I must have dozed off because I awoke to the sound of my mother calling me down for dinner.

We rarely ate together as a family. They were always working late in the lab and I was never allowed in so I took the chance to ask them about what they were working on.

''So,'' I began, helping myself to some salad, ''what have you been doing recently, any new discoveries?''

My father took a sip of his water, still and bottled like he always had it, ''Well,'' he said looking at my mother, ''we have been working on some fossilised plants lately, and we may have discovered a new species, although we cannot be certain,''

''A new species? Wow,'' I replied, generally surprised.

''Yes,'' my mother said, putting a dish of hot meat loaf down on the table, ''we have extracted some of its DNA and successfully created a copy of the plant itself.''

''Indeed we have. The species shows some fascinating characteristics, for example, when threatened it creates an unsual layer of needle like leaves, quite similar to the thorns on a rose, to protect itself. These spikes contain a sting, we are not yet certain what the effects of this sting could be so handling the plant is out of the question.''

''Amazing...could I see it?' I asked, already guessing what the answer would be.

''No,'' my mother said, ''not until we know more information about it,''

''We have collected samples of its leaves and roots, which are kept in a glass cabinet in my office, you are welcome to look but you're smart enough to know not to touch them,'' my father said, cleaning his glasses and then getting up to clear his plate.

''Sure,'' I nodded, and that was the end of the conversation.

After dinner I went back to my bedroom to do some studying. Taking my books, a notebook and a couple of pens, I climbed out of the window and on to the fire escape. It had stopped raining and the air was cool against my skin. I had an essay due next week, and thought it better to get a start on it.

Four pages of continuous writing later, it had started to get dark and the street lights didn't provide enough light for me to see what I was doing. Switching on my computer and desk lamp I typed up what I had completed so far, it was 3am before I was finally getting to bed.

Laying awake, I planned how I would give the thank you note to Peter. I was sure his locker was seven across from mine and if I was quick enough I could slip it in without anyone seeing or suspecting anything. For once I was actually eager to get to school, although it was likely Flash would find some way of humiliating me again like he had been doing for the past three years.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is in progress**

**Tell me what you think, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, I think this is a better chapter than the last one (:**

**Again, thanks so much for the lovely reviews, I'm glad you like it and I will try to update it again as soon as I can :)**

* * *

Peering into the bedroom mirror, I looked relatively normal. I was wearing what I usually did, a vintage floral dress, tights and an oversized cardigan only this time I wore a pair of sturdy boots instead of the flats.

There wasn't much I could do with my hair, it sat on my shoulders in waves which was fortunate because I could never be bothered to style it anyway. With my backpack slung over my shoulder and the note in my pocket I was ready to go.

Making my way down the stairs, I stopped in the hallway, ''I'll be home late, I have work!' I yelled before leaving the house.

The city was bustling with yellow cabs and people trying to get to work, the smell of car exhaust fumes and bagels filling the air. It only took me ten minutes of dodging people before I arrived on the school grounds.

''Dammit.'' I muttered, spotting Flash in the parking lot. Lowering my head I hurried past, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

''Hey bookworm!'' he shouted. Too late.

I ignored him and headed straight for Peter's locker, taking out the folded piece of paper, I was ready to slip it through. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump, expecting it to be Flash I turned around but was surprised to find Pete standing there with a skateboard under his arm.

''Hey...'' he said, slightly confused as to why I was blocking his locker.

''Uh hi, I was just...going to give you this,'' I said, handing him the piece of paper. He unfolded the note and read it, then looked at me,

''Oh right. Yeah um you're welcome...it was no problem,'' he smiled.

I smiled back and nodded, ''...right. Goo-''

''Parker!''

''Man not again,'' Pete groaned, turning his back to me so he could face Flash. ''What's your problem Eugine?''

''What did you just say Parker?'' Flash gripped him and shoved him against the lockers, creating a loud metallic crash, ''what did you just say?''

''Boys boys, this is hardly the time or the place, now run along.'' The principal interrupted, having emerged from his office.

Flash reluctantly released his grasp on Peter, ''Just you wait Parker.'' he snarled.

''Such a jerk,'' I muttered, watching Flash turn away and storm down the corridor.

''Tell me about it,'' Pete said rubbing his shoulder, ''um I should go I have class, but yeah I'll see you around ok,''

''Yeah sure.'' I nodded. He smiled and then left, disappearing into the flood of students that filled the hallway.

Taking some books out of my locker, I then went along to class and took my seat at the back of the room-away from everyone else. As the English professor spoke, I emmersed myself in the world of poetry and novels. Again time had no concept and a couple of classes later it was lunchtime. Unlike most students, lunchtime was not something I looked forward to. It meant an hour of sitting alone at a table while Flash, if he was feeling up to it, found some way of covering me in food.

I carried my tray to the table nearest the oak tree, avoiding glares from a group of nearby girls. Sitting down, I took out a book I had been reading and opened it up on my lap. I had only began the third chapter when I looked up to find Peter walking out of the school, with a camera in his hands. He paused and then raised it, it took me a while to realise the lense was pointing in my direction. Unsure what to do, I waved and he started to walk over.

''Hey, um mind if I sit? he asked, gesturing to the table.

''No sure...go ahead,'' I said, moving over to give him some space,

''Thanks,'' he smiled taking off his backpack.

I spotted the camera around his neck, ''Are you a photographer or?''

He laughed a little, ''No, I uh just like taking photos, nothing professional,''

I smiled and gestured to the camera, ''Can I see?''

''Sure,'' he replied removing it from around his neck and handing it to me. I took it gently not wanting to damage it.

''How does it -'' I asked not sure how it worked,

''Here,'' he smiled, gently moving my fingers on to the right buttons, ''press the first and third buttons together,''

''Ah,'' I said pressing the buttons and taking a picture of him.

He laughed, ''You got it.'' I laughed too and handed it back to him, taking care not to drop it.

''So you study science?'' he asked, referring to the biology book on my lap.

''Yeah,'' I said glancing at it, ''um my parents are both herbalists so it kinda rubbed off on me I guess,''

He nodded, ''Herbalists. My parents were scientists too,''

''Were?''

He stared at the table for a short moment then gave a half smile, ''I live with my Aunt and Uncle now.''

I was about to reply when I spotted Flash and his friends in the distance, they were looking over at us.

Peter seemed to have noticed this too, ''I should get out of here before he comes over, I doubt he has forgiven me for calling him Eugine.''

I smiled and watched him stand up, as he walked off I couldn't help but notice Flash staring after him, as if he was deciding the best time to strike.

I slammed my book shut in anger. Flash was such an asshole.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, review!**

**For anyone who wants to know, I based my character's appearance on Zooey Deschanel (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay but here you are :D I've been distracted lately so apologies that this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and have more exciting content.**

**Again, thank you so much for all the great reviews! :)**

* * *

I returned to class when lunch ended. Although I tried to concentrate on the lessons, I was having difficulty, my mind was distracted with my boiling anger towards Flash but also with worry- I hadn't seen Pete since the end of lunch time and he had been absent from history class, which I was sure we both took.

I frowned.

''Miss Forrest,'' my head snapped up when I heard my name being called, ''could you answer my question?''

Question? I froze, I hadn't been listening. ''Uh, sorry could you repeat it?''

The professor sighed, ''It would be in your best interest to listen in class Miss Forrest, unless you want to fail this course.''

I felt my cheeks blushing as other students turned to look at me, ''No, um I was distracted it wont happen again.''

The professor raised a brow at my reply but cleared his throat and continued with the lesson. I tried my best to listen and push the worrying thoughts to the back of my mind, failing the course was the last thing I needed.

When school ended, I grabbed my coat from my locker and secretly kept an eye out for Peter but there was still no sign of him. The vision of Flash watching him like a predator as he walked away flashed into my mind and I gritted my teeth.

Shrugging it off and checking my watch I calculated that I had 15 minutes to get to work before my shift started, so I left the building quickly almost before anyone else.

I walked along the busy street in a bit of a rush, dodging people and nearly tripping over my own feet now and again. I was relieved to see the large building of the library, I had been working there for a year now as the librarian's assistant and I guess that's where the nickname 'the bookworm' came from.

I went inside and took my place behind the desk, removing my coat, I pinned on my badge and got to work with some filing.

An hour later I had organised the files in alphabetical order and sorted out who was overdue on returning books, I was surprised to look up and find Pete walking in through the glass doors. He came over to the desk, fumbling for his library card in the pocket of his jacket and then he looked up and his expression turned from shock into a surprised smile.

''Eve!'' he said, ''I didn't know you worked here,''

I chuckled, ''Well...I do, it's nice to see you,''

''You too,'' he smiled,

''You were absent from class earlier,''

''Oh, um yeah...Flash,'' he shrugged, pointing to the bruise that was forming around his eye.

My grip on the book in my hands tightened until my knuckles turned white, _of course of it was Flash._

'Oh,'' I said, biting back curses, ''anyway do you need anything? Any particular book?''

''Yeah actually,'' he smiled, ''I'm looking for research books on genetics, do you have any?''

I nodded, ''Yeah, we have a whole section on science...I'll show you,'' I walked out from behind the desk and navigated my way through the giant shelves, with Peter following close behind. I stopped at the section dedicated to science, ''Here you go,'' I smiled.

''Thanks,'' he said running a hand through his tousled brown hair and scanning the rows of books.

'I'll leave you to it then, um if you need anything i'll be at the desk.''

He smiled and I left him, making my way back to continue on with work. I thought of the blue bruise forming around his eye and gritted my teeth, words couldn't describe how much I hated Flash.

Ten minutes before my shift was over, Pete approached slowly with six books piled in his hands. ''Get what you need?'' I laughed.

''Yeah,'' he grinned, peering around the books before dumping them on the desk, ''I think that's everything.'' I laughed and he handed me his library card. I scanned the books for him and raised a brow as he began to pile them up again nearly dropping them- there was no way he could manage to carry them home. ''My shift is basically finished, I can help you carry them,'' I offered.

''Um yeah...I mean are you sure it isn't too much bother?'' he said before two books slid off the top and fell on the floor with a thud.

I chuckled and walked over, picking them off the ground, ''It's no bother, and besides I've nothing else to do.''

He smiled, ''Alright, thanks.''

* * *

ooooh next chapter will be up asap

**Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story. :)**


	5. Note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a break from writing this fanfiction :o**

**It might be a while before it's completed, because things have been really busy and finding inspiration is hard.**

**I'll try my best to get back on track once I'm settled in at college.**

**Sorry x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back again :)**

**I am sorry this has taken so long! I've been so busy with essays and homework etc gaah but I'm off for half term so I have plenty of time now :)**

**Thank you so much for all of your favourites and reviews, they mean a lot and I'm glad you like the story :D**

* * *

We both walked out of the library building, managing with some difficulty to get through the glass doors without the use of our arms. We laughed at the previous struggle as we made our way down the flight of stone steps and on to the busy side walk.

''So where are you headed to?'' I asked, having to speak rather loudly over the sound of car horns and passing traffic.

''My aunt and uncle's house,'' he replied, ''it's not far from here, just a couple of blocks. Are you sure you don't mind?''

I chuckled, ''It's fine Pete, really,''

He nodded and grinned. I wondered if he was smiling because I called him Pete, I smiled back.

''How long have you been working at the library?'' he asked, noticing I had forgotten to take my badge off.

''A year or so,'' I said, dodging a lamppost.

''Do you like it?''

''I love books so getting to work with them is something I really like, although the nickname 'the bookworm' is a definite downside,''

Peter laughed, ''It's not that bad, I think it's kind of cute actually,''

''Bookworm? Cute?'' I looked at him and laughed, ''that is the first time I have heard someone say that Peter Parker,''

He laughed heartily.

''So I'm guessing that you're working on your essay then,'' I said, peering down at the book with the title, 'Everything You Need to Know About Genetics.'

He paused and then nodded, ''Yep, I have a lot of research to do,''

''I know how you feel,'' I nodded, thinking of the hours of writing I had ahead of me.

''You mentioned your parents were herbalists, what type of projects do they work on?'' he asked.

I was surprised that he had remembered that detail, ''Well they work from home, and their work is based mostly on plant genetics. I don't know very much about what they do really,''

''How come?'' Peter's voice was generally curious.

I gave a little sigh. I didn't get to spend much time with my parents and to be honest I didn't know very much about them, although I wish more than anything that I could. ''Their work is secret, they don't tell me anything. All I know is that they're working on some sort of new plant,''

''You must wish you could spend more time with them huh, spend time with them while you can,'' he replied, his eyes were distant as though he was thinking of something or perhaps remembering some distant memory.

I nodded; it was as if he could read me like one of the books in my arms. ''What about your parents? You mentioned they were also scientists,''

I could feel the awkwardness between us; I had touched a sensitive topic. He cleared his throat, ''Yeah they were…they went missing when I was a child. I don't know why except that they left in a hurry and well, never came back,''

''Oh,'' I said, realising now that there was something else to Peter Parker, a hidden side and he had somehow let me in, ''it must drive you crazy not knowing what happened,''

He nodded and gave a smile, ''More than you know. Oh look we're here.''

It had taken us no time at all before we were standing next to a row of town houses, quite similar to my own. Peter jogged up a few steps on to the porch of a friendly house with a wooden door and lantern hanging above, I followed carrying the books.

Peter was about to open the door when an elderly man with glasses emerged in the doorway holding a newspaper in his hands, ''Hey Pete, you look like you've been busy,'' he said gesturing to the books and then added with a whisper, ''your aunt has the meatloaf ready, you should have stayed out a bit later maybe you would have missed it,''

''I heard that Ben,'' a female voice called from inside.

The elderly man chuckled and then glanced at me, ''Well who's this fine lady?''

''Uncle Ben this is Eve,'' Peter smiled and then turned to me, ''Eve this is my uncle,''

''Nice to meet you Mr Parker, I was just helping Pete carry these books,'' I smiled,

''Well that's nice of you, will you stay for dinner?'' Uncle Ben smiled, throwing a glance at Peter who was leaning against the door frame.

''I would love to Mr Parker, but I should be getting home to my parents,'' I said politely, wishing I had to time to stay.

Uncle Ben nodded, ''Of course, you will call around some other time though? I'm sure Peter would be glad of the company,''

I chuckled, ''I would love to,'' and glanced at Pete, ''I should em give you your books,''

''Oh yeah sure,'' Peter smiled as I piled the rest of the books into his arms, ''thanks for helping me,''

''It was no problem,'' I smiled, ''I should go, but I'll see you around?''

''Sure,''

I smiled and turned to go, ''Goodbye Mr Parker it was nice meeting you,''

''You too.''

I jogged down the steps with my hands in the pockets of my parka and smiled once more before continuing down the path on the journey home.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, it isn't a very exciting chapter but the important drama is coming soon :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews guys :)**

**For anyone who is confused this takes place around about the time Peter goes to Oscorp to visit Dr Curt Connors where he is then bitten by a genetically modified spider and then realises he has superhuman powers on the subway home :)**

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

The skies were a misty dark black by the time I was walking up to the familiar red door of my parents' house. As I scrambled for the keys in my pocket, I noticed something strange. The house was eerily dim; there were no lights on which was unusual if my parents were home like they normally were. The place seemed empty.

I inserted the cold key into the lock and opened the door before slowly stepping inside. I was being silly, they had probably just gone out for dinner but every noise and creak of a floorboard seemed to give me a prickly shiver. Closing the door behind me with a soft thud, I quickly flicked the switch on the lamp expecting to see a burglar or some deranged physco waiting to mug me. Instead it was only the familiar sea blue hallway lined with painted pictures of flowers hanging on the walls.

I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way into the kitchen, setting down my coat on one of the chairs I stopped and noticed a small white envelope sitting on the table. Not knowing what to expect I picked it up and opened it to reveal a letter in my mother's handwriting, it read…

_Evelyn,_

_By the time you get this your father and I will be on a plane to London. We are sorry to surprise you like this but don't worry we have received an opportunity regarding the new species and it would be stupid of us not to take it. We will be gone for a month and we have left money for you under the biscuit tin in order to cover any bills or things that you need. _

_Your father has left a lot of his important experiments here and we cannot stress enough how important it is that no one touches them. We ask that you would please not tell anyone why we have gone to London; you are a smart girl, I am sure you will think of a cover up._

_If I am correct and you are reading this when you have returned from the library, then you will be joined by your Aunt Lily shortly. She will be staying in the house for a while, so don't worry you won't be alone for long._

_We will miss you very much, please take care of yourself Evie._

_Love your mother and father. x_

I sat down at the table with the letter still in my hands. _Gone? _They hadn't even told me. Not one mention of this trip, had they not thought to tell me at dinner yesterday evening? Surely, they must have been planning this in advance; they couldn't have left so suddenly. I dropped the letter on to my lap; it wasn't like them to be so rash, something must have happened regarding the species, something that required them to fly the whole way over to London.

''Hello?''

I jumped in fright at the sound of a female's voice; I was too engrossed in my thoughts to have heard the front door opening or the sound of heels coming down the hallway.

''Evelyn?''

I looked up to find my aunt's blonde head peering around the doorway; I could smell her perfume and the mint of her chewing gum from where I sat. I forced myself to smile but I must have looked like I was in pain, ''Hello aunt Lily,'' I replied before peering down at the folded paper on my lap again.

''Are you okay?'' she asked placing her car keys on the bench and taking off her leopard print coat.

I wasn't okay. ''It's just a shock having them leave so suddenly,'' I murmured,

''I am as shocked as you are,'' she replied, ''your mother phoned me this morning, she seemed like she was in a bit of a hurry,''

''A hurry?'' I frowned,

''Yes,'' my aunt took a seat opposite me at the table, ''probably just didn't want to miss the flight,''

I nodded but I wasn't convinced. Hurry? My mother was never in a hurry, she always had things planned right to the last minute even the very second the post man was due to deliver our letters. My parents were always relaxed…well apart from when it came to the safety of their work.

I could feel Lily's eyeliner rimmed eyes on my face as she searched it for emotion but I didn't care, my eyes were still scanning the carefully written letters.

''How about a nice cup of tea?'' she said finally with a sigh,

I looked up, the idea of a cup of tea sounded appealing right now; maybe it would take my mind off things.

'Please,'' I smiled,

''You go put your feet up in the lounge, I'll bring them right in,'

''Do you know where everything is?'' I asked, getting up and sliding the letter into my pocket,

''Yeah, sure the kettle is right over here,'' she said, making her way over to the sink,

''And the tea leaves?''

''Please this house is full of leaves.''

I passed on her remark as a joke as I made my way into the lounge and curled up on the sofa. Perhaps I was overreacting about the whole thing, my parents went away on a business trip and they would be back soon- no need to worry.

While my aunt fumbled about the house, no doubt looking for some mugs or the jar of tea leaves, my thoughts averted to Peter. I wondered what his Aunt and Uncle would say about the bruise around his eye; I couldn't help but think about him. He was probably in his bedroom now, working on his essay. I could see him concentrating on a book, running a hand through his brown hair. Gah, my parents had just left for a month and I was thinking about a boy. I resorted to turning on the TV but the only entertaining thing that was on was MTV Cribs, man I hated that show.

''Here you are,'' my aunt said, entering the lounge with a cup of tea and a glass of red wine for herself,

''Thanks,'' I smiled taking the mug in my hands.

My aunt took a seat on the arm chair nearest the TV, ''Ah I love this programme!'' she exclaimed taking a dainty sip from her glass. I chuckled and raised the mug to breathe in the hot steam. I paused; there was something strange about the smell, something very strange. It smelt sweet but sharp at the same time, the scent made my nose tingle. I shrugged it off; perhaps she had used my mom's herbal leaves, the ones she kept for special visitors. Not wanting to offend my aunt, I began to drink the tea despite the strange smell and almost clear colour.

After drinking half of the hot liquid, I began to feeling incredibly odd. I felt light headed like I was high on some sort of drug and my hands were cold as though the blood supply had been cut off.

''Something wrong?'' My aunt asked looking over,

''Um no,'' I shook my head; I couldn't tell her the tea was disgusting I would offend her. She returned to the programme, humming along to the theme tune.

As I downed the last gulp with relief, I felt something in my mouth. Spitting it out, I saw in the bottom of the mug a blue root. I wasn't an expert but it didn't belong to any tea my mom owned. My stomach started to tie into knots, spiralling knots like squirming roots. My hands felt like I had been gripping on to ice cubes for hours and my eyes started to seep, my vision going murky brown around the edges.

''Where… di-did you get the t..ea from?'' I managed to say, my throat burning.

My aunt didn't remove her gaze from the screen, ''A cabinet in your father's office…I think, that's where all the fancy tea leaves seemed to be,''

I blinked in shock, it couldn't be…

''I'm going to bed,'' I said quickly before weakly standing up,

''Suit yourself.'' my aunt shrugged.

Leaving my empty mug on the sofa I half ran into my father's office, my sight blurring as colours blended into each other now and again. My hands were shaking franticly now and I couldn't feel them, my head was flashing like a burning light bulb was trapped inside.

The office door was open, his notes, his desk; everything had not been touched except for a certain glass cabinet. My trembling hands pushed the already open doors to the side, they ravaged through the tiny pots, the pouches of soil, my eyes managing to scan the shelves even though my vision pulsed.

I stopped suddenly, my breathing uneven as my body tried to maintain its oxygen levels, there in the corner of the cabinet the lid of a clear jar had been removed. A clear jar marked 'Species Unknown DNA'. The sample leaves from the discovered species my parents had been working on were gone; all that remained was a single blue root similar to the one I had just spat out.

* * *

**Bit more of a dramatic chapter haha :-) what will happen next ooo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Not a very long chapter but I tried to be dramatic without going over the top :)**

**For people who are asking, no her aunt didn't drink the tea she had wine instead :-)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, you're so lovely!**

* * *

Panic. As I stood there with the jar in my trembling hands, my mind raced with the worse possibilities. Was this the end for me? How long would the poison take to make its way through my veins? I had been warned that the species was a dangerous risk until more information was found, what would happen to me? The thought of the unknown sent my mind into frenzy, a frantic montage of every horror movie or scene I'd ever watched.

Adrenaline pumped through me, suddenly my stomach convulsed and I doubled over in pain. Dropping the jar at my feet I ran up the stairs my arms gripping my stomach, racing into the bathroom I made it just in time for my stomach to convulse again. My head was thrown over the bath in time for a black sticky liquid to come pouring out of my mouth, mixed with the crimson colour of blood.

My skin prickled like the sensation of goose bumps only amplified, I looked crazed. That's where I stayed, on my knees with my head over the bath waiting for what felt like death to come. I don't know how long I stayed there, hours maybe.

As the convulsing eased a tightening pain took its place, I curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor, sweat making my fringe stick to my forehead. The pain grew until it became so intense that I clenched my fists until my nails were digging into my palms, suddenly I was thrown back against the sink as a ripping pain shot out of my knuckles.

I felt warm blood trickling down my hand as I lifted my head to find three long fibres, which appeared to be exactly like green vines, had shot from my knuckles and wedged themselves in the bathroom tiles. Stunned I peered closer, to discover on the end of each vine there was a long thorn. I opened up my hand again, causing the three vines to shoot back into my knuckles. Within seconds the bloody gashes they had created were healed, and in its place was new, pale skin.

My jaw dropped as I managed to stand up weakly and then approach the wall, using a finger to trace the holes the thorns had created in the tiles. Turning slowly I peered into the mirror to discover, although my mouth was stained with blood, that my hair had somehow managed to grow halfway down my back and my once bitten nails were long and sharp similar to the black thorns.

''Evelyn are you alright in there?''

Instead of jumping in fright, a weird tingling sensation passed its way over my skin like a ripple starting from my fingers. ''Ye…yeah, I um th-ink so,''

''Are you sure? I heard you vomiting,'' I could imagine my aunt's worried face,

I swallowed, flinching when my throat stung, ''Just a um virus, it will…pass,''

''Well, if you say so. Make sure you get some rest,''

I nodded to myself as I heard her walk back down the stairs. Glancing over at the bath, that was covered in black slime and blood, I took a wet sponge and began to clean, somewhat struggling as I still felt ill. I couldn't believe what had happened to me. Maybe it was some freakish dream brought on by my delirious state, yet the bath and the holes in the tiles seemed real enough. It took a while to remove all traces of the strange substance, by the time the bath was completely clean I was ready to collapse.

Washing the blood stains off my face, I left the bathroom and made the way into my bedroom. My limbs felt like jelly and my head was pounding as I crawled into bed, not bothering to change from my stained clothes, I shakily pulled a blanket over me and fell asleep.

As daylight cracked through my window, I opened my eyes. I felt better, a lot better, in fact it was impossible for me to feel any better. Perhaps the events from last night were just a dream.

I heard a knock on my door.

''Yeah,''

Sure enough my blonde headed aunt came in to my room, ''You're going to be late for school,'' she said noticing that I was still in bed.

I may have felt better but I had some things to work out, missing a day wouldn't do any harm. ''I'm not going,'' I said, adding a cough for the effect.

Lily approached me and placed a hand on my forehead, ''God,'' she said removing her hand quickly, ''you're burning,''

Was I? I felt great.

''Should I call a doctor? I think it's best if I do,'' she said, reaching for her mobile,

''No!'' I shouted to her surprise. The last thing I needed was a doctor poking around.

''Well someone's grumpy,'' she replied, taken aback, ''I'll be shopping today, will you be okay by yourself?''

I nodded.

After I heard my aunt leave the house, I jumped out of bed to inspect myself in the mirror. My hair was halfway down my back, it hadn't been a dream. The holes that remained in the bathroom tiles also confirmed the fact something very strange had happened to me, and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

To further confirm my suspicions, I went downstairs into the kitchen, set out three tins of baked beans and stood facing them. Holding my arm in front of me, I clenched my fist and suddenly with a brief flash of pain, out shot three vines. Their thorns getting stuck in the tin cans and then flattening my hand the cans shot towards me and were soon being held in my palm. I must admit it was pretty neat.

The rest of the afternoon was spent experimenting with my new gift until I finally persuaded myself to do some much needed homework.

''Get anything nice?'' I called as my aunt walked in through the door that evening,

''You seem a whole lot better,'' she replied, setting down her bags beside me on the sofa, ''and yes I did actually, I got some flowers for the spare room I'm staying in…although they're kind of wilting already,''

''Wilting?'' I said, ''can I see?''

Lily handed me the punch of tulips, they weren't very fresh in fact by the looks of things she had been ripped off. Somehow their brown wilting leaves had an effect on my emotions, I started to feel depressed, sad even… it was strange. I gently touched one of the petals and to my surprise it started to change to its original colour of white, the drooping leaves seemed to come alive as though a surge of energy had swept through it.

''They don't look like they're wilting to me,'' I said handing them back to her,

Lily took them and peered at them with a confused expression, ''What…I swear they, um odd,'' she shook her head in disbelief and set the flowers down, ''anyway you'll never guess what happened,''

''What,'' I said,

''An elderly man was shot dead last night by a robber, only down the street I believe,''

I raised a brow, ''Really? What was the name?''

''Parker,''

I froze, it couldn't be could it? There were plenty of Parkers in New York.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, Ben Parker, it was on the radio. He had a wife and nephew, sad really,''

_Oh god. Uncle Ben._

* * *

**Hehe another cliff hanger :-)**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Btw she has more abilities than just the vines, but you'll find them out later :P**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bit more romance in this chapter :D**

**Yeah I guess Eve is kinda like Poison Ivy, although I think I'll leave out the ability to charm men haha ;P**

**I wanted to have a mixture of the thorns/Wolverine and Spiderman's ability to swing from webs which is where the vines came from :-)**

**Anyway again thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

I had been selfish. I had spent the day moping and thinking about myself when Peter's Uncle had just been murdered; I hadn't been there for him.

''I have to go,'' I said quickly, jumping off the sofa and grabbing my coat without delay,

''Why? What's wrong?'' Lily frowned in confusion,

''A friend needs me,'' I replied before swiftly leaving the room.

I didn't wait for my aunt to say anything in reply; I was already out of the front door and jogging down the steps. When my feet hit the sidewalk, I pulled up my hood and began to run. I think I could remember the way to his house. The pathways were dark except for the lights from the street lamps and the city. Cars raced past me as I dodged occasional homeless people huddling against the wall or around bins, I was running faster than I'd ever ran before and I wasn't out of breath. As I sprinted past the library it brought memories of how we had walked together, it was only a short time ago but everything had seemed much happier back then.

It only took me five minutes before I was standing outside his house. I jogged up the steps and rang the doorbell, hoping that they were home. That's when Peter came to the door, he seemed to look right past me, his face was gaunt and his eyes were red as though he had been crying. There was a bruise on his jaw and a pattern of bruises on his arm.

''Peter…'' I said, stuck for what to say. But there were no words I could say. I walked forward into the house and wrapped my arms around him, ''I'm so sorry,'' I whispered, feeling my own eyes start to sting. He buried his face in my neck and I could feel warm teardrops trickle down and soak the collar of my shirt as he sobbed.

We both sat down in the hallway leaning against the wall, I held him as he wept silently into my neck, my own tears falling down my cheeks. Across from us I watched a vase of flowers on the hall table droop, a reflection of the emotion I felt for my friend.

''It's all my fault,'' he whispered amongst the tears,

''Don't say that Peter, there's nothing you could have done,''

''I could have stopped him, I could have stopped the killer,'' he sobbed,

More warm tears spilt down my cheeks. I didn't know exactly what he meant but all I knew was that it wasn't his fault. ''You shouldn't blame yourself, it won't do any good,'' I rested my head on top of his.

We sat huddled together like that for a while until his breathing became even and I could no longer feel the trickling of tear drops down my neck. Slowly and carefully, I got up and took a blanket and pillow from the lounge. Placing the pillow gently under his head, I then pulled the blanket over him and took a last glance at his sleeping face before making my way into the lounge where his aunt was awakening from a much needed rest.

''Where's Peter?'' she asked, I could tell she had been crying from the red blotches on her skin.

''He is asleep Mrs Parker,'' I said, taking a seat opposite her, ''I am so very sorry for what happened,''

She looked at me and nodded, ''Thank you Eve, for visiting. I worry about Peter, he needs friends like you. You know…Ben only met you once but he was very fond of y…,'' Aunt May started to weep, failing to wipe the tears away with a hand. I got up to retrieve the box of tissues sitting on the dining table and handed one to her.

''Thank you,'' she said quietly, mopping up the tears.

''I'm here for as long as you and Peter need me, Mrs Parker,''

After I had made Peter's aunt a cup of tea and we had chatted, it wasn't long before I fell asleep myself with my head resting on the arm of the sofa.

The next morning I was alerted by a buzz in my pocket, I had received a worried text message from Lily asking where I was and I sighed. Sitting up I realised Aunt May must have put a blanket around me. I stretched as I stood up and then checked my watch, it read _6am _and the house was quiet so I figured that May and Peter must still be asleep.

Peering into the hallway, I noticed that Peter wasn't there but had got up and found his way to his bed. Quietly I crept towards his bedroom to check on him before I left. It surprised me how similar his bedroom was to mine; it was small but cosy and contained a lot of books.

Across from his bed lay his computer and on the desk a poster, I approached the poster with curiosity and noticed it was a police poster stating, 'Wanted for the murder of Benjamin Parker' and underneath a picture of a rough looking guy. Looking at the guy's face, I felt anger at the fact he would kill an innocent man and cause so much pain.

I turned around at the sound of movement in the direction of Peter's bed. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, ''Evelyn?'' he said surprised to find me in his room.

I sat on the edge of his bed and managed a smile, ''Hey, how are you feeling?''

Peter nodded, ''Better,'' he replied glancing at the poster, ''I have some things to work out though,''

I followed his gaze to the poster, ''Well whatever you have to do,'' I said, placing my hand over his, ''be careful alright?'' I watched his face as he locked eyes with mine and then very slowly moved closer. My heart started to race as he raised his hand and gently touched my face with his fingertips, ''Thank you,'' he said, ''for being here,''

I could feel my cheeks blushing and I smiled, ''Um you're welcome.'' I studied his eyes as our faces moved closer, our lips almost touching then suddenly my mobile phone started to ring playing the Star Wars theme tune.

Peter laughed and we pulled apart, ''My aunt,'' I chuckled,

''Nice ringtone, good choice,'' he smirked. I was glad to see him smile after he had wept so much the previous night. I laughed, ''I should go, she's going to be freaking out,''

He nodded, ''Thanks again, I mean it,''

I smiled, ''It's no problem Pete, remember what I said, take care of yourself,''

Peter smiled once more and then I left. Leaving the house I closed the door behind me silently, not wanting to wake aunt May.

Taking my mobile out from my pocket I dialled Aunt Lily's number,

''Eve? Thank God it's you, you didn't come home last night,'' her worried voice answered on the second ring,

''I was with a friend,'' I replied, ''I'm fine,''

''Good, I was worried sick that something had happened, especially since that man was shot dead just down the street from us. Who were you with, was it a boy?''

I didn't reply.

''Oh come on spill,''

''Just a really good friend Lily,'' I said. The truth was I was starting to think of Peter as more of a friend, even though I wouldn't admit it.

''No gossip then?'' she joked. Typical Lily.

''No,''

''Shame, where are you now?''

''On my way home, give me ten minutes.''

The weekend past and I spent most of the time worrying about Peter; I had seen the way he looked at the poster and the anger behind his eyes, I just hoped he was safe.

I also spent my time feeling completely useless, I had gifts, gifts only other humans could dream of having. I could control plants, earth and everywhere I went they reflected my emotions, not only that but I had vines that shot out from my knuckles for goodness sake.

I couldn't help but imagine myself there before Uncle Ben died, I could picture the thorns from my hands piercing the robber's flesh before he even had the chance to reach for his gun. Surely I could use my gifts for something.

I needed advice but there was no one to turn to, my parents were in London and telling a doctor or scientist would only result in being experimented on, plus I could never tell them about my parents' experiment. The problem was there was no one like me, no one different…or so I thought.

* * *

**Next chapter we get to the superhero stuff :-)**

**I will try and update asap, I'm back at college on Monday so the coming chapters may not be up as quick as these ones but I'll try!**

**Yeah so tell me what you think, I love reading what you have to say :-)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tried to get this up as soon as I could before I get any more homework haha :)**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed!**

**Aw thank you so much for the lovely reviews, you made my day seriously, you're too kind! :D**

**(PS this is Andrew Garfield)**

* * *

The next morning I was off school as I had no classes that day, so I decided that I would take a break from my essay and get up to date on the latest news in New York. My aunt had left to go job hunting, so I was home alone as I curled up in the armchair and flicked a button on the remote. The TV flashed on and I was lucky to have made it in time for a news broadcast that was about to start.

_Excitement sweeps New York City as a masked vigilante is seen escapading the streets. The vigilante is said to be wearing a tight red and blue suit similar to that of a superhero character. We interviewed a bystander who witnessed this strange man…_

''_I was just standing with my hot dog stand, packing up my sausages for the night when all of a sudden out of nowhere comes a masked man from the alleyway swinging past me in the air. I could swear he was swinging by some white string that looked like a spider's web, he flew past me latching his web on to the buildings as he made his way down the street, I didn't know what to think.''_

_It seems this vigilante has abnormal abilities and it is yet unknown what his purpose in New York may be. Police request that anyone with information come forward, so that more can be understood about this hero or perhaps menace._

My eyes were glued to the screen. Abnormal abilities? Vigilante? An idea dawned on me, I could seek this man out, join him even. What better use could my abilities be than to use them for good? It would be a challenge of course, I wasn't exactly a master in martial arts or self-defence and then there was the fact that he might not even agree to me joining him but I could try at least.

I started to feel excited but then I realised I would have to remain secret, I couldn't let anyone know what I was doing, not my aunt and not even Peter.

I sat in the armchair and thought for a while about the best way to hide my identity. A mask maybe? But then it wasn't very exciting to be plain old me with just a mask on, I would be easy to recognise. A costume was what I needed, something comfortable and easy to move in.

I ran up the stairs and grabbed a notebook and pen. I scribbled down loads of ideas but ended up dismissing them, they were all too boring too typical and like the superhero stereotype – I certainly wasn't a superhero. Glancing up at a green potted flower on my desk, it dawned on me, plants. I could base my costume on plants.

I got to work on a bottle green outfit, starting with tight waist high leggings that would be easy to move in. I then thought of a bodice, I had green lace from an old dress I could rip off which would give a leaf effect against the silver colour of the bodice. I needed something to cover my shoulders so I wouldn't freeze, maybe a cloak.

I had some green fabric so I could easily get to work on making one with a hood; a hood would conceal my hair colour although I doubt anyone would recognise it as me when my hair had gotten so long. Lastly I needed gloves to protect my hands and a mask. Once I had the sketches and ideas complete, I got to work.

Taking my mom's sewing machine from her wardrobe, I stopped to look around the room. I missed my parents. I hadn't had contact with them since they left, probably because I didn't try. I was afraid to contact them in case they were busy and I didn't know what they were doing in London. The truth was I'd had enough with the unknown plant that had changed me, and I didn't want to be involved any further, I didn't want to know what might happen to me in the future. All I knew was that right now I was fine, better physically than I had ever been before.

I had finished the cloak and the bodice by the time my aunt came home that evening. Her job hunt had been unsuccessful; I listened to her babbling on about how it was unfair and how the restaurant had refused to take her on due to lack of experience. Although I listened I honestly couldn't care and was dying to finish up the costume so I could go on search for the vigilante.

I had finished the gloves and mask by 9pm and making sure my aunt was busy with TV and wouldn't walk in, I got changed into the costume and stood in front of the mirror. I didn't look too bad; in fact if I was to be selfish I could admit that I looked pretty good.

The costume made me look more like a woman than a teenager and I'm pretty sure no one would possibly recognise me. After sticking on my trusted sturdy lace up boots and doing some stretches I was hit with a problem, how was I going to get out of the house without going through the front door and being seen?

I sat on my bed for a few minutes feeling like an idiot and then I remembered how in the bathroom the thorns on my vines had wedged firmly through the tiles and the brick underneath.

It was a rash idea but maybe I could climb out of the fire escape and use the vines to swing down to the street, I was sure they would hold me and it wasn't that long of a distant down. Taking deep breaths and reassuring myself it would be fine, I got up and slowly slid open my bedroom window.

The night air was cool as I climbed out on to the fire escape railings. I peered down to find that the alley below me was empty which was fortunate because I didn't want anyone to see where I was coming from.

I was scared, there was no doubt, trying to control my breathing I raised one of my arms flat in front of me aiming at the brick wall of the house opposite me. In a rush of adrenaline I balled my hand into a fist and flinched as the three vines suddenly cut through my knuckles and shot forward.

The 8cm thorns hit the brick so hard that they drilled into the wall and lodged themselves there. I pulled on them gently at first to test the strength, the vines were stretchier than I thought and appeared to be made of some reinforced plant stem. They were strong and flexible.

If I would have thought more about what I was about to do, I would have almost certainly backed out but again with a rush of adrenaline I gripped on to the vines with the other hand and I jumped.

I was swinging…and it would be lying to say it didn't hurt, although the pain in my muscle was bearable. As I soared through the air and approached the wall I held my feet out in front of me, once I was hanging by the vine lodged above me and in a seated position I launched the vines from my other hand lower down on the opposite wall.

I then jumped again, by the time I was in a seated position on the other wall I was low enough to release the vines and jump down landing in the alley on my feet.

Once on the ground I was pretty proud of myself, I would have liked to see Flash swing out of a window by his knuckles. However I hadn't jumped out of the window to experiment with my abilities, I had to somehow find the vigilante.

As I pulled my hood up and inspected my gloves, which now had three holes in them from the vines, a flurry of flashing sirens raced past and the sound of police cars blurred in the air. I figured that wherever there was trouble, the vigilante would be hanging around.

Feeling confident I projected myself on to the roof of a nearby building, it was strange but this type of thing seemed to come natural to me. I proceeded to run across the roofs following the direction of the police cars, using my vines to launch myself across whenever necessary.

* * *

**Bit more action in this chapter :-)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next time the two heroes meet...**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK.**

**I am so sorry about the massive delay, let's just say I've had a case of writer's block with this story and I've been working on my own novel too, busy busy busy.**

**But here you go and I hope you like it! They finally meet!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. You give me the passion to write more of this haha :)**

* * *

I raced along the rooftops, following the flurry of flashing lights. It appeared that the police cars were chasing someone and the person they were following seemed to be driving a stolen car.

My breath was pounding as I tried to focus enough on what to do, I couldn't keep running across the rooftops, I would have to jump down to street level soon if I wanted to follow them.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something fly past. It was swinging in the air and seemed to have the same idea as me. _Vigilante…_I thought catching a glimpse of the red and blue suit. He was moving faster than me and if I didn't pick up the pace I would lose him.

Using my vines I landed on the sidewalk and sprinted as fast as I could, exhausted I was able to make it in time as the police cars skidded to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. There were loud yells as the person they were chasing abandoned the car and raced into the dark of the warehouse.

The vigilante used his web to launch himself into the warehouse after him and there were cries of frustration and anger as the police cursed him for meddling in their affairs against the law. It didn't take long for a large group to follow in after, carrying guns and torches.

Ducking behind a collapsing wall I realised the vigilante was in that warehouse and if I wanted to speak with him I would have man up and go in after him. Taking a somewhat careless chance I flew past the parked police cars ignoring frantic yells of ''Freeze!'' and ''Stop her!''

I slowed as I disappeared into the gloom of the warehouse; there were piles of boxes and broken glass everywhere creating strange shadows. It was silent and I was frightened. Where would I find him? I started to feel stupid, I was getting involved in things I shouldn't be. What if I was an annoyance while he was trying to do his job and what if the police caught me? I thought of turning back but then understood it was too risky, I would have to continue.

I froze when upstairs I heard thumps and husky voices, as though two people were fighting and one was hitting the other repeatedly off the floor. _It must be him…I thought. _Making my way deeper into the warehouse, I stopped at a flight of rusted metal stairs and took a deep breath. I would have to stay hidden and be on my guard.

I began to creep up the stairs until I was on the second floor, hiding in the shadows I saw in the distance two figures one of which was lying on the floor. Silently I crept closer and closer, hidden in the darkness until I could see more clearly. It was the vigilante all right, and what appeared to be the car thief. The man in the red and blue suit was pulling back the unconscious thief's sleeve and checking his wrist as though he were looking for something.

Without realising my boot clanged noisily into a metal pole which had been resting on the ground, the vigilante spun around so that he was facing my direction. ''Who are you?'' he demanded, ''show yourself!''

I was surprised to find that his voice sounded rather young; in fact it was the type of voice I had heard before. I started to panic a little, what was I going to do? What was I going to say?

''Show yourself!'' he demanded again, only this time more angrily than before. The last thing I wanted to do was make him mad, so very slowly I emerged from the shadow to stand in the moonlight that was cracking in through the smashed windows.

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'' he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice as his masked eyes rested upon me. _Now is the time to be confident…I thought, I can't show any weakness._

''And who are you?'' I replied simply, after all I only knew him as the vigilante didn't he have a name or something?

He folded his arms, ''Spiderman, now answer my question,''

It all clicked into place now, the ability to swing from web and the spider on his suit, _spiderman of course._ I paused and racked my brain for what to say, I couldn't give him my real name and I hadn't thought of a fake name. Different plant names scrolled through my brain but it wasn't until I remembered my vines that I decided on one.

''Stinging Vine,'' I answered, feeling rather proud of myself.

''What do you think you're doing here, 'stinging vine'?'' he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

''I've come to bargain with you,'' I said, lowering my voice.

''Bargain with me?'' he spat, ''You're wasting your time,''

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him, ''You don't even know what it is yet,''

He laughed mockingly, ''Go on, enlighten me,''

''We are both the same, different from the others. I have gifts and so do you, so I propose that since I am prepared to use them, we work together,''

He paused and I could imagine a smirk beneath his mask, ''Guess what, I don't believe you and I propose that you leave me alone,''

''Wait,'' I said as he turned to go, ''we both need each other,''

Spiderman looked at me, ''and how so?''

As I thought of how to reply without giving away what had happened to me, I noticed that the unconscious man that had been lying behind him had woken. He was standing up and was armed with a gun which he was about to fire at the vigilante's head. In a split second I launched my vines in his direction, the sharp thorns piercing his chest and as I pulled them back his warm blood was over my hand. ''You need someone to watch your back,'' I stated as the thief fell dead to the ground.

Spiderman looked at me and didn't utter a word. Under his mask I could imagine a face of bewilderment as he registered what I had just done.

I felt a mass of regret, I had just killed a man but I tried to comfort myself in the fact spiderman would have been shot if I hadn't have acted quickly.

''How…did…you?'' he managed to say, glancing from me to the dead body.

''Like I said,'' I shrugged, ''we both have gifts,'' and then with added affect, ''I need your help,''

He took a while to think, ''What if I accept this…bargain?''

''We work together, watch each other's backs. We'd be more affective as a team,''

Spiderman nodded slowly realising the benefits of a crime fighting partnership, and then he stopped. ''What if I have my own reason for fighting crime, you'll get in the way,''

''I know what you're doing,'' I replied, ''you're searching for someone, I could tell by the way you checked his wrist. I can help.''

As we both stood there facing each other in the old warehouse it was apparent that I had won the argument. We would be working together from that night on, as Spiderman and the Stinging Vine.

* * *

**This isn't the end don't worry, we've got action and romance to come! We can't leave them without finding out the truth about each other :-)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Short chapter but hopefully more emotional. :-)**

Haha I guess a lot of you are shocked at the whole Eve killing a man thing, but I sort of wanted her to be careless at the start so that you can see how she blossoms under Spiderman's guidance.

Also you'll discover one of her abilities, I hope to slowly reveal the rest of them further on in the story. One of you covered a good point, she doesn't have a creatures' ability and may not last long in a fight but keep in mind she is young and has more to learn. She is able to do things Spiderman can't and vise versa which is what makes them good together in a team.

**Thank you for your reviews and concrit :D **

* * *

Suddenly there were loud thumps and yells as the police found their way to the ground floor directly below us. ''We need to get out of here,'' Spiderman stated, searching the room for a way out.

I glanced at the dead body of the thief on the ground, it hadn't hit me yet what I had done but I was in trouble, serious trouble.

''Over here!'' he yelled, gesturing to a window where the glass had been smashed enough to slip through. I ran over and glanced out, there was a steep drop. I searched for another building or wall that my vines could latch on to but there was none. Spiderman had noticed this too, ''The tree,'' he said,

''What?''

''Lower yourself down on to it, go!''

The yells of the police were getting closer and closer. Spotting a tree that had grown half way up the building I understood what he meant, ''It's too low, I won't reach!''

''Just do it!'' he yelled franticly. I swung my legs over and taking a firm grip on the window ledge I lowered myself down until I was hanging by my hands, but it was no use, if only the tree was three meters taller.

I started to panic, I could jump but I would receive serious injuries or worse…death. Suddenly underneath my foot I felt something stable, a branch? I swear it wasn't there before.

I was able to climb down to the ground, to find that Spiderman was already there, he had somehow managed to climb down the building like a…well…spider. We started to sprint, where we were going I didn't know. One minute I was running on the street the next I was in the air following Spiderman. He was faster at swinging than me but what did I expect, I was an amateur and he had web.

We didn't stop until it seemed like we were on the other side of the city. I just hoped the police hadn't seen us leave the warehouse.

We landed on top of a tall block of offices, the skies were a dark black and the city lights were bright below us. Without warning, as I rubbed my knuckles, Spiderman angrily gripped me by the shoulders. Instead of jumping in fright a strange tingling sensation passed over me starting from the tips of my fingers, I had felt it before in the bathroom when my aunt had knocked on the door. He yelled in pain, immediately removing his grasp and collapsing on the floor of the roof, curling up as though he was being burnt alive from the inside. ''What did you do that for?'' he bellowed,

Do what? I hadn't done anything. ''What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?''

''You…you bloody stung me!''

Had I heard him correctly, how could I have stung him? The only thing I did was feel a tingling…''Oh.'' I remembered how my father had mentioned the defensive layer of needles the plant produced when threatened, could it be that I had somehow inherited those characteristics? I examined the skin on my arm but there was nothing unusual about it.

The pain Spiderman was in seemed to be easing but he still couldn't sit up. ''I can't feel my legs,'' he moaned. I sat down beside him, ''Um sorry, I still don't know what I can do yet,''

''What do you mean you don't know? You shouldn't be out here then, are you mad?''

His words were occasionally slurring together.

''I only became…different…a couple days ago, ok?''

He forced himself to sit up, ''You don't even realise what you've done,'' Spiderman held his head in his hands, unable to focus his vision.

''I stung you, so what, you'll be fine in a few minutes,''

''I don't care about that. You killed a man, they're going to be looking for us now, they'll call us murderers,''

I felt a mass of regret, which almost made me sick. I shouldn't have killed him and I knew that. His blood was on my hands, ''I…I didn't mean to,'' my voice was thick and almost breaking, ''he was going to shoot you…I had to stop him.''

Spiderman sighed, ''You could have stopped him without killing him,''

''I didn't think…'' I said, ''don't make me feel worse than I already do.'' I covered my face with my hands and felt a tear soak into my mask. What would Peter think if he knew I had murdered someone?

''You need to go home,'' he replied, his voice more gentle, ''you know I'm going to have to look after you now, since you can't even control yourself,''

I nodded, hastily wiping the tears that had slipped from under my mask away. ''Where will I meet you?''

''Two days' time, on the library roof and don't tell anyone about this, I mean it.''

''I won't,'' I replied, already feeling like a pathetic burden.

After leaving him on the roof, it was the early hours of the morning before I was climbing up the familiar fire escape and through my bedroom window.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and MERRY CHRISTMAS :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok I'm back you guys and happy late new year! Sorry this has taken so long to submit, I've had exams and then I've been ill at the same time gah!**

**Anyway I hope you like it and thanks for the great reviews and advice, you give me wonderful ideas. :-)**

**(This chapter is a tiny bit more soppy for those who want to see more romance) :P**

PS I am going to be adding more romance to future chapters I think ok

* * *

As I crept inside I was relieved to find that my bedroom door was still locked and the light was on, which meant hopefully my aunt hadn't realised I had left. I yanked off my boots and threw them in the corner before removing my mask and looking into the mirror. My eyes were red and blotchy from the tears and my hands were shaking as the blood of the thief was dried around my knuckles. I felt like shrivelling up into a hole, why had I got involved?

Throwing off my costume, I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over my skin washing away the blood and grime. Things would never be the same, not after tonight. I thought of Peter and my aunt, they could never find out, but what troubled me most was could I live a lie?

Blow-drying my hair and pulling on my pyjamas, I crawled into bed with the intention to cry but fell into a troubled sleep immediately due to exhaustion.

The next morning as I got ready for school, heartlessly pulling on my skinny jeans and sweater, I tried to forget but images of my vines piercing the thief haunted my mind.

I ran down the stairs and was met with the smell of something sweet, was that pancakes? Joining my aunt in the kitchen I noticed she had cooked a batch of pancakes and had them set out on the table. ''Breakfast?'' she smiled,

'''…um yeah…please,'' I said but the truth was I was sick with worry and not hungry, ''mind if I eat them on the way to…um school? I have books to collect from the library…don't want to be late,''

''Sure,'' she replied, cutting one in half and wrapping it in some brown paper for me.

''Thank you…they smell great.'' I took the pancakes and with a hasty goodbye left the house.

I didn't have any books to collect, I had lied but I needed to get out of the house and be distracted. I walked down the busy street barely seeing anyone, I felt alone in my worries. I stopped at a bin to throw away the pancakes and out of the corner of my eye spotted the title page of a newspaper sitting in the newspaper stand not two meters away. Picking the paper up, my hand clasped over my mouth in shock as my eyes scanned the breaking news story.

_Wanted for Murder_

_Masked Menaces Sweep New York City_

Underneath there were two pictures. The first a blurred picture of me, my green cloak clearly visible as I fled from the warehouse and secondly a clear image of Spiderman. I threw the newspaper back in the stand and walked quickly away, my arms folded over my stomach as if to stop myself from being physically sick. Everything had been blown out of proportion, we weren't menaces it was all because of my careless action that we had been branded the name. Our intentions were the opposite, we were there to fight crime not cause it.

As the school building came into view, I tried my hardest to clear my mind of all thoughts regarding the previous night. I couldn't give anything away.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the hallway and headed straight for my locker. I calmly got out my books for the day's classes and took off my jacket.

''Hey Eve,'' a familiar voice spoke behind me. I knew who it was and smiled, Peter.

''Well hello Peter,'' I smiled turning around to meet him, he was as lovely as ever only he looked tired, ''you get much sleep?''

''Essay writing,'' he shrugged, running a hand through his hair, ''I could ask the same for you, you seem tired,''

''…Essay writing,'' I replied.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, ''So um, Aunt May wants to thank you for what you did when…you know…Uncle Ben,''

''Don't mention it, it was no problem. How is she?''

''She's...coping,''

''And are you coping? I asked, studying his face. He paused in thought and then nodded, giving me a one arm hug. I noticed he was quieter than usual.

''Hey Parker,'' Flash said, approaching us as we stood at the lockers. I gritted my teeth, he had the nerve to show up when he knew what had happened.

''Not today Flash,'' Peter replied quietly,

''Come on man I just wanna talk,'' he said. Flash resting his hand on Peter's shoulder was all it took. Suddenly I was pushed back as Peter turned and gripped Flash, bashing him against the lockers and holding him up. The students in the hallway gasped along with me, it wasn't normal for Pete to be like that.

''Feels better, right?''

Peter said nothing,

''Look your Uncle died, I'm sorry.'' I had never heard such sincerity in Flash's voice and my gaze went to Peter who had tears in his eyes. Slowly he released him.

''Come on Pete,'' I said, wrapping an arm around his waist. Leaving a very startled Flash, we walked away from the crowd and down the hallway; we didn't stop walking until we were out of the building and on to the street. Missing one day of school wouldn't hurt.

''You ok?'' I asked as we passed the newspaper stand I had stopped at earlier, I averted my eyes not daring to look at the paper. I felt more peaceful with Peter and I didn't want to bring the thoughts of what I had done up again.

''…Yeah I…just wasn't expecting Flash to be like…that,'' he was frowning,

''I don't think anyone did,'' I replied.

''I'm sorry you had to see that, it was careless of me…''

''Everyone loses their temper sometime right?''

He smiled and took my hand in his, ''How about we go to central park?''

''Yeah…why not,'' I smiled giving his hand a squeeze, it would distract us both.

We held hands, just me and him, as we walked through the city to central park. The place was peaceful and the skies were clear. I probably looked peaceful on the outside too but on the inside it was a whole different story. The birds were singing and joggers ran past us, their music blaring from their earphones. We stopped on a bridge and looked out over the river, the breeze making ripples in the water.

That's when it happened.

Peter Parker kissed me and it was so unexpected, my emotions were going crazy but I found myself kissing back. It felt nice having his warm lips on mine after everything that had happened, his Uncle's death, me murdering a guy it didn't seem to matter in those brief seconds. When he pulled back I found his brown eyes studying my face for a reaction and checking to see if I would slap him and walk away but I had just experienced the sweetest thing and I blushed.

He noticed my rosy cheeks and laughed, ''You're blushing,''

I laughed too and held a hand up to my warm face.

''How about we get coffee?'' he smirked, the same smirk I hadn't seen for a long while.

* * *

**oooo**

**I'll try my best to get the next chapter up asap!**

**(I know I say this ^ and it sometimes takes weeks but I really will try) :-)**

**Ideas are very welcome!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Finally, an update.**

**Apologies that it has taken so long, as usual other things got in the way!**

**I am almost certain this is the second last chapter, so after this everything comes to an end :O**

**Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favourites they've persuaded me to keep writing this, I'm really glad that you people actually like this story! :)**

* * *

As we sat in the café, opposite each other with the steam from the coffees rising into the air, we just talked. We talked about our childhoods, our parents, our aims for the future and it felt good just having him there. That hour or two that we spent in the warmth was freedom for me, not one worry of how I had mucked up my life crossed my mind, it was just me and him.

''So what do you think of this vigilante guy that everyone is talking about?'' Peter asked stirring his coffee,

''Um… well I think he's pretty brave, I guess I can understand what he's trying to do,'' I answered, the warmth from the mug warming my fingers,

''You can?''

''Yeah, he's different but he's not afraid of it and he's using it for the benefit of others, that's something to look up to,''

Peter smiled and peered out of the window then back at me, ''I suppose it is, I guess I never really looked at it that way,''

''Why, what do you think of him?''

''I think that, whoever he is, is screwed now,''

I looked down at my coffee, ''Oh…the murder thing,''

''Yeah, it doesn't even matter if he did it or not, he's a doomed man,'' Pete ran a hand through his hair and there was a look of frustration in his eyes.

''Don't you think though that this, girl he's working with, is…good for him?''

He raised a brow, ''Stinging Vine is good for him?''

''Well, being different must be incredibly lonely. He should be relieved of the company,'' I nodded,

''But what if he isn't lonely?'' Peter smiled and placed a hand softly over mine, ''what if he already has someone?'' I squeezed his hand and grinned, but something inside me was telling me that Pete was hiding something.

It was late afternoon before I arrived on the porch of my parent's familiar house. There were butterflies in my stomach as Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

''I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?'' he murmured into my ear. I nodded and he kissed me gently before jogging down the steps. ''I'm sure Flash will have fun when he finds out his two favourite people are together,'' he called jokingly. I laughed and stood watching him as he disappeared down the street on his skateboard.

''Did I just see what I think I saw?'' my aunt squealed excitedly when I closed the door behind me, ''you have a boyfriend?''

I made my way into the kitchen and she followed close behind, her freshly painted toes dancing along the floor, ''Um…y-''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' She exclaimed before I had the chance to finish what I was going to say.

''It kind of happened quic-''

''You know what nevermind! Tell me about it now!''

''Tell you about what?'' I checked through the pile of letters, hoping to find one from my parents.

''What's his name?'' Lily asked, sitting on the kitchen table.

As usual there were no letters from them. ''Peter Parker,'' I replied.

''From what I saw through the window he sure is good-looking,''

''Lily, have there been any messages from my parents?'' I asked, hoping to distract her from her gossiping ways but also eager to know.

''They left one this morning when I was out.''

I grabbed the phone from the wall and hit the button.

_I'm sorry your father and I have missed you but we just want you to know everything is well and we've made a lot of progress over here in London. We hope you're doing fine and we miss you loads, but we'll see you in less than two weeks so stay safe._

I breathed a sigh of relief, they were fine- of course they were.

''Come on! I want more details,'' my aunt continued.

I rolled my eyes, ''There is nothing more to tell,''

''You are no fun dammit,''

I laughed, ''Anything exciting and I'll let you know.''

I headed for the stairs but halfway up it dawned on me, tonight I would meet Spiderman on the library roof. I slumped myself down on one of the steps, I couldn't back out now could I? Not when I had got him into the murder mess, it was my fault and I couldn't run away from it.

* * *

I stood on the roof, alone. It was cold and I stood as far away from the edge as I could, the last thing I needed was to see how high up I was. The city lights were bright and the wind blew my cloak gently into the air, where was he?

My question was answered almost immediately, when he flew in from nowhere and landed silently. I jumped and the tingling passed over my skin, ''don't do that dammit!''

''I thought you would have backed out,'' he said, folding his arms. His voice was so familiar…I could have sworn I'd heard it earlier that day, but that was impossible.

''I got us into the mess, I'll get us out,'' I replied, trying to sound stern although I had no idea how I was going to get us out of it.

''What do you suggest?''

''We do nothing; they'll be looking for us won't they? So we hide,''

''I think the opposite,'' Spiderman said, ''we need to persuade them that we aren't... villains,''

''How?''

''Drugs are being smuggled through the city in the form of dog food tins; they'll arrive at an abandoned factory to be stored in crates. The police have been on to these guys for months, we take them out and hand them over,''

''Then leave before the cops arrest us,'' I added.

He nodded.

''You know where the factory is?''

''I have an idea.''

Spiderman knew exactly where he was going, because it didn't take long until we were lying on the factory roof overlooking the scene below. Two lorries were parked side by side down the wide alleyway and orange street lamps lit a square shaped gravelled area surrounded by the factory building. The enclosed area was filled with large crates, piled tall enough to look like rows of walls. Some men unloaded the tins from the lorries, while others packed them into the crates.

''How many men?'' I asked, my stomach churning with nerves, was I seriously just about to attack these people?

''Altogether, fifteen,''

I peered closer, amongst the crate walls there were seven figures moving, and unloading the tins from the lorries there were three. Two were guarding the entrance to the alleyway and three were in the actual lorries.

''We take them out and tie them up, one by one. That way we won't alert them all to our presence,'' Spiderman explained.

I nodded; the men amongst the crates would be easy because they were separated. We had to find a way to knock them out and make little noise as possible…I had an idea.

''When you see the men fall to the ground, tie them up,'' I said, standing up.

''What are you doing?''

''Trust me.'' I jumped down silently into the shadow of the factory. I had stunned Spiderman to the floor before when he gripped me. My skin had stung him, I could it again. Seduce the men to touch me somehow and then knock them unconscious.

I walked slowly towards the first row of crates...

* * *

**(The dog food tin bit sounds stupid hahaha I lacked inspiration of what else drugs could be smuggled in)**

**Thank you for reading, next chapter(and last chapter) shall be up asap. :)**


End file.
